


A Synonym for Passion

by Sir_Crisis021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyones Either in a Band or in a Model Agency, Konoha Akinori is a little shit, M/M, Model Shirabu, Musician Semi Eita, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Semi Eita Hates Planes, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, a bunch of ships are gonna be added, kind of, these tags are a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Crisis021/pseuds/Sir_Crisis021
Summary: passion[ pash-uhn ]nounany powerful or compelling emotion or feeling, as love or hate.strong amorous feeling or desire; love; ardor.strong sexual desire; lust.Semi never remebered signing up to for this, but here he was. Practically babysitting his friends on the daily and actively ignoring one Konoha Akinori. In additon, he seems to keep running into the largest asshole in Japan, who he finds oddly attractive.Or, the journey of how Semi Eita discovered the small diffference exisiting between love and hate.(aka: I really liked the idea of a SemiShira band/model AU so I decided to start writing one at 3am)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. I. Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is the first fanfiction I've really written in like 4+ years, so I dont really have any idea how well this is going to turn out in general. I know right now I have at least 10+ chapters planned out in my head, especially with the addition of other ships and charatcer in the future, such as Bokuaka, Iwaoi, Ushiten and Sakuatsu.  
> Either way welcome to this fic! Im so excited to finally be writing again and I cant wait to write Shirabu being a little shit. 
> 
> A few disclaimers I want to mention.  
> -Ive never been in a band (I've only ever played piano)  
> -I have even less experience and info in and on the model world  
> So for those two things I've tried my best to make up for my lack of knowledge with research, which I will continue throughout the fic. But I just wanted to say that if you have any recomendations or see any errors in something I'm 100% willing to fix and change it. 
> 
> Also heres a list of how I have the band laid out so far: 
> 
> Semi Eita - Main Vocals/Main Guitarist  
> Konoha Akinori - Bass Guitar  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Drums  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Rhythm Guitar  
> Terushima Yuuji - Keyboard

There are many things that Semi Eita dislikes. 

If you came up and asked he could probably give you a whole list off the top of his head, ranging from having to re-dye his hair every other month, all the way to Tendou Satori, the literal bane of his existence. 

But, even with his wide spectrum of dislikes. There are few things that Semi actually finds himself hating. 

Which is why he finds himself questioning how he was consensually agreeing to experience one of those said hated things, airplanes. Specifically flying on airplanes. 

It's not like he has a fear of flying or anything along those lines, living with Tendou for multiple years of his life had pretty much numbed him to all feelings ranging in the category of fear and surprise. 

No, Semi just hated the complete uncertainty one must accept while boarding a flight. If you asked him it was a completely rational and justifiable reason, given it was the cause for his current predicament in the first place. 

God he should have just taken the train instead. The money that the woman at the counter had ‘kindly’ refused to give him a refund for due to his flight being delayed a whole day, practically didn't matter anymore. 

How the actual fuck does a flight get delayed a whole day anyway?

After simultaneously wanting to gauge his own eyes out, and experiencing all five stages of grief at once Semi had called up Konoha in a panic after receiving the news, Konoha had unsurprisingly laughed at him for a solid three minutes, only stopping when Semi had threatened to hang up on him. Konoha had continued to somehow not only convince Semi to not buy a train ticket, but also to wait till the next day, something about saving money for the band or some shit.

He had never regretted listening to Konoha more in his life than now. In his mind this whole thing was technically his fault, he was the single reason Semi found himself sitting in a cramped seat of this sutpid plane at the unholy hour of 6:30 am, and dreading the next torturous hour. He could already feel the cramps in his legs he was bound to experience when they landed. 

A voice nearby abruptly pulls Semi from his thoughts, he glances to the aisle to find a guy glaring down at him with a fierce detestment, a hand resting on his cocked hip. 

Looking over Semi met his glare, “Yes?”

“I said,” the guy continued to glare “Get out of my seat.” Semi looks down at his lap to the seat below him, he then returns his gaze back to the man and blinks slowly as if that'll help him interpret his words. 

The guy only continues to scowl. 

“It's my seat though?” Is the genius response Semis sleep addled brain finally provides. 

This seems to be the breaking point as the others eyes grow venomous and his scowl deepens, Semis brain is helpfully drawn to the way his cheeks slightly puff out, as if to hold back a wave of profanities. He quickly pushes down the thought process of how that expression could be considered cute if not directed at Semi himself. 

While Semi had been struggling to pull together his bemused thoughts, the guy had violently pulled out his ticket to, just as violently, shove it in Semi's face.

Row K Seat 3, was written in bold letters, “Get the fuck out of my seat” he paused, making sure to keep eye contact “Or I will personally buy a drink, just to pour it into your lap.” 

Semi could only raise an eyebrow at the threat, quickly pulling out his own ticket to find the number etched on the seat next to him reflected on the piece of paper in his hands, God must hate him.

“Fine, fine calm down its 6 am, too early for this shit.” Semi groaned as he shifted to the correct chair. 

The other seemed to quietly inspect the seat, which Semi rolled his eyes at, before finding it tolerable and dropping into the seat.

The glare hasn't left his face along with the permanently situated frown, which was now only amplified by his arms crossing over his chest. At this angle Semi could see much more of his person, noticeably he was attractive. The morning sun reflected off his face at an angle that made him look grossly alluring, and his skin was undeniably smooth just by glancing at it. But, most notable was his hair.

“Why does your hair look like that?” Semi questioned before he could stop himself. 

“Excuse me?” That deadly glare was once again focused on Semi. He knew he was testing the other, but for unknown reasons he continued to open his mouth.

“Y’know the weird,” he takes his fingers and mimics the weird angular part of the other's hair on his own. “Why's it parted like that?” To say the other glowered at the question would be the understatement of the century, he was gritting his teeth so hard Semi was briefly afraid they would break.

“Are you an important person in any form of media?” He finally asked after seemingly cooling his nerves. Semi raised an eyebrow in confusion, thinking over the question,

“I mean I don’t think so? What kind of question-” 

“Good, leave me alone,” as if to make a point he pulled a book out and flipped it open “Dont speak to me for the rest of the flight. Actually, never speak to me again.” Semi stared agape at him for a few seconds, waiting for a continuation of any kind, but he was met only by the quiet sound of a page turning. 

“Ok, fuck you to.” He growled, turning away from the piece of work next to him to glare out the window. 

After a couple minutes of Semi aggressively staring out at the airport, accompanied by the rhythmic sound of pages turning, the plane finally took off. Once they were in the air Semi quickly pulled out his phone. 

You: 

_I'm never letting you convince  
me to travel ever again  
Like never again  
I blame all of this on you_  
(sent)

Akinori (asshole): 

_For not wasting your money  
and still getting here on time?  
Thanks didn’t know i'd ever  
get such a heartfelt thank for my work_  


You: 

_Im gonna strangle you  
Im sitting next to the biggest  
dick in all of Japan  
And its all cause of you  
And fucking airplanes_  
(sent)

Akinori (asshole):

_I mean...  
Is he like_  


You: 

_...  
Is he what?_  
(sent)

Akinori (asshole):

_Hot?  
It's for research purposes  
I swear  
_

Akinori (asshole):

_Semi _  
__

__Akinori (asshole):_ _

_Eita_  


____

__Akinori (asshole):_ _

_Eita???_

____

Semi closed his eyes, in an attempt to calm himself, and let out a long sigh before shoving his phone back into his pocket, pointedly ignoring the glare he received from the seat next to him.

____

Settling back into his uncomfortable chair, Semi attempted to accept the probable worst hour of his life. 

____

-

____

Some naive part of Semi, deep down, had sincerely hoped that a weekend long break would help replenish both his tolerance and patience for the rest of his group members. He knew at the time that it was extremely unlikely. But now, standing in front of the smirking form of Konoha Akinori, Semi knew it was a borderline impossible fantasy. 

____

“I was brushing my teeth,” Konoha waved his toothbrush, still in hand, as if that furthered his explanation. 

____

“And that took you eight minutes?” Semi growled, pushing past his idiot of a friend and kicking off his shoes. 

____

When Semi had finally arrived at the hotel, he had felt dead on his feet. His hands were shaking and his left eye wouldn’t stop twitching. He had only been tested further after finding out that he couldn’t receive a key to their room, because apparently as the guy at the desk put it, “Someone from the room has already taken the other key due to losing their own”.

____

It was most likely Yuuji. 

____

Which is how Semi found himself knocking on the door for a consecutive eight minutes all while cursing out Konoha with every single word he knew. 

____

Konoha’s grin still hadn’t wavered, “Well I was obviously doing more than just that, duh.” he states as if it's the obvious assumption, with that he turns around and makes his way back to the bathroom.

____

A sudden wave of exhaustion washes over Semi, and he can only let out a weak “Uh huh” before collapsing onto the first piece of furniture he came across, luckily one of the couches. Distantly he can hear a sink running, followed by the thud of an object falling and a string of curse words. The last thing Semi can process is the steady ache in his legs and the strong scent of the detergent from the couch.

____

All too soon Semi was awake and slowly blinking away the fuzziness of post-sleep, owlishly he turned too look back at Konoha, who was furiously typing something out on his phone, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. The blonde’s hair was noticeably wet and his legs were propped up on Semi’s back as he had stretched himself across the couch. 

____

“Get t’fuck off me” Semi mumbled, shrugging off the offending limbs. 

____

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” the others eyes were still locked to the screen in his hand, “Was just about to start planning a funeral.” Semi rolled his eyes at the comment, blindly grasping around before successfully grabbing his phone off the floor, where it had fallen. 

____

“Where is everyone else?” Semi said, choosing to ignore the way the Konoha's legs were attempting to slowly resituate on him.

____

Technically, Semi knew where everyone was, as he had scrolled through everyone's social media that morning on his hell flight. But that didn't explain why they’d all been gone for over four hours. 

____

Konoha leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer lay there. 

____

“Yamaguchi and Terushima went out shopping” pausing he glanced down at his phone, “Five hours ago, I think?” Semi blankly stares “And Kyoutani is just being Kyoutani.” Konoha adds with a shrug. 

____

“Yuuji is probably lost.” Semi voices after a couple seconds of Konoha's typing filling the room.

____

Konoha chuckles, “Oh he’s definitely lost.” 

____

Terushima had consistently proven to contain the ability to get lost at almost every place they had ever performed, no matter the size or location. At some point Semi had stopped getting worried when it occurred, plus this time he had Yamaguchi with him. 

____

“So,” Konoha grinned, propping himself back up to look at the ash blonde “How’d the flight go?” his voice was overflowing with sarcasm. Semi glared.

____

“I'm never letting you convince me to do that again.”

____

“Oh come on” Konoha said, drawing out the last syllable to an annoying length, “It wasn't that bad. You're just being a drama queen.” 

____

“Trust me,” Semi stated, “Even you would have found this guy annoying,” he winced, thinking back to the flight “He threatened to pour a drink on me.” At this Konoha let out a loud laugh. 

____

Semi frowned, shoving him with his foot, “Stop laughing, it's not funny asshole.”

____

“You're right, its fucking hilarious.” Konoha wheezes before letting out a shout as Semi promptly shoves him off the couch. 

____

-

____

“So then I was all like _‘Hey Tadashi, haven' we passed this place ‘lready’ and he was all_ ,” Terushima raised his voice a pitch, mouthing along the words with his hand “ _‘Course not Terushima-san, I ha’e the directions and it says this ‘s the right way.’_ ” 

____

Next to him Yamaguchi let out a scoff, “If I remember correctly. You were the one who ran off and got side tracked by a window display Terushima-san, and then went on to misplace a whole bag of groceries.” Terushima, who was currently draped on Yamaguchi's shoulder, let out a long whine about the bag being too heavy.

____

They had decided as a group to go out, both for dinner and to the city before their gig tomorrow, which is how they presently found themselves making their way back to the hotel, slightly tipsy and making too much noise for the time it was. 

____

Semi could feel the light buzz in the back of his head, alongside him Konoha was currently adding unnecessary commentary to Terushimas jumbled story and laughing at his slurred replies. 

____

Terushima was undoubtedly the worst out of the five. A pink tint high on his cheeks as he seemed to stumble every couple feet, no matter the additional stability of Yamaguchi's shoulder. 

____

The worst, and undoubtedly most noticeable trait about drunk Terushima was his voice, more specifically his volume. Terushima was naturally a very loud and rambunctious person, but when you add alcohol to the mix, it seemed to equate to giving the other a megaphone. In addition he seemed to inherit the personality and motor control of a feisty toddler, best shown by his loss of basic control in his limbs. 

____

Semi along with the rest of the group had come to discover this many times over the past two years. 

____

Ahead of them Kyoutani was keeping his distance, curling in on himself, and trying his best to pretend not to know the people behind him.

____

Terushima was now loudly and giddly laughing, “Freckl’s,” being the only thing Semi could hope to make out between his laughs. 

____

Yamaguchi only sighed, “Terushuma-san I told you not to drink so much. You're going to get a hangover tomorrow, and then you're going to complain the whole time you play.”

____

Terushima defended himself with an unintelligible response. 

____

Semi couldn’t help but feel unbidden gratitude towards Yamaguchi and his willingness to put up with Terushima, especially as no one else in the group would, with the small exception of Semi himself. 

____

“Yeah, and then we’ll play horribly,” Konoha spoke up, feigning despair “Obviously we’ll get kicked out of the venue, the business owner will tell everyone else around here, that's a given.” 

____

He dropped himself onto Yamaguchi's other shoulder, resulting in all three of them stumbling. Konoha continued, “Lets see, probably get us kicked out of Fuchū, possibly Machida, maybe even Hachiōji.” 

____

Beneath him Yamaguchi was becoming more and more panicked. Konoha, fully aware of this, continued on letting out a faux sorrowful exhale. 

____

“Then what’d we do? Our three year reputation down the drain.” This seemed to be Yamaguchi's breaking point as he whipped his head to look at Konoha, eyes wide and skin comically pale under the city lights. 

____

Konoha only devolved into obnoxious laughter. 

____

Semi kicked at him, “Stop being mean you asshole” he said, before giving Yamaguchi a reassuring look. “If worse comes to worse, we'll still be able to figure it out.” 

____

Terushima, who seems to have sensed his involvement in the conversation, lets out a loud “Whoop!” and threw his fist in the air. This only makes Konoha laugh harder, deteriorating into ugly snorts. 

____

The noise earns a few turned heads and glares from people close by, especially Kyoutani, who had somehow put even more distance between them. 

____

Semi couldn’t help but smile fondly as he watched both Terushima and Yamaguchi cascade into laughter alongside Konoha's ugly snorts. 

____

“This group is a fucking mess.” He mumbles quietley to himself. 

____

One thing was for sure, the last thing on Semis mind was a certain stuck-up pretty boy with horrid bangs.

____


	2. II. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi once again finds himself running into Shirabu Kenjirou, at least he now knows his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome back. I'm having so much fun writing so I might be updating this fic pretty consistently for a week or so. I already have chapter three halfway done, so that'll probably come out within the next few days. 
> 
> If you missed it before, here's how I have the band laid out currently:
> 
> Semi Eita - Main Vocals/Main Guitarist  
> Konoha Akinori - Bass Guitar  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Drums  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Rhythm Guitar  
> Terushima Yuuji - Keyboard
> 
> Also I realized I didn't tag this in either Slow Burn or Enemies/Friends/Lovers, but it's definitely going to be.

Semi wouldn’t have to think about the horrendous airplane flight or the asshole he sat next to for another two months. Which in his opinion wasn't long enough, he should have had half a year, minimum. 

At the moment, the band had just finished another performance and they were all currently making their way to the green room at the back of the venue. All five exhibiting different degrees of exhaustion. Semi could still feel the exhilaration of pushing his body under the spotlight. 

Terushima currently had his arms slung over both Semi and Yamaguchi, the action uncomfortably sliding sweat against skin. In front of the three Konoha was currently teasing Kyoutani, who had cracked one of his drumsticks, thankfully on their last song.

He was visibly upset, evident in the way he flung open the door to the room. 

“Ken-chan!” In a blink of an eye someone threw themselves out from behind the door, and into the arms of a sweaty and angry Kyoutani. Semi grimaced as the two stumbled backwards. 

The rest of the band froze, prepared to witness Kyoutani lose his temper. 

His reaction was the exact opposite, only glancing down for a moment before continuing into the room, dragging the other along with him. In front of the door Konoha stood wide-eyed, sending a questioning look at Semi who could only shrug. Terushimas jaw was practically on the floor. 

“C’mon idiots, were in the way.” Semi said, shouldering off Terushima and following Kyoutani into the room. 

It definitely wasn't the worst place they'd had to crash after a gig, it held a couple couches accompanied by a few scattered chairs. There were multiple posters and autographs taped up across the walls and off to the corner sat a vanity and a clothes rack, all around it wasn't bad. 

With a turn of his head Semi instantly took back that sentiment.

“What the hell is he doing here?” He called out, the volume aggravated his throat but at the moment he couldn't care. 

Seated on one of the couches and passively staring at his phone was the asshole from the plane. He was noticeably more dressed up than the last time they had seen each other, but his unmistakable appalling haircut remained. 

Everyone else in the room had taken to situating themselves on the couches, and we're all now staring back at Semi, who was still accusatory pointing at the other. The tension in the room seemed to quickly grow, coupled by confusion before it was quickly cut off with a laugh.

“Oh him, that's just Kenji-kun. Dont worry he won't bite.” The brunette, who he might add, was sitting on Kyoutanis lap, said with a wave of his hand. Semi opened his mouth to respond but was promptly cut off. 

“Wait a second. Who are you?” Konoha questioned, pointing back at the brunette, eyebrows scrunched. Next to him Yamaguchi nodded, followed by Terushima. 

“Me?” He brought his hand to his chest, “My name's Yahaba Shigeru.” 

The brunette, Yahaba, had an almost sickenly sweet smile on his face and Semi couldn’t imagine anyone with that expression lasting around Kyoutani for more than ten seconds, much less to be sitting in his lap. 

Yahaba seemed to pick up on the silent analysis and let out a laugh, “KyouKen may act like a big brute, but he’s actually just a big softie.” he furthers this statement, leaning back into the other's chest. Kyoutani seemed insensitive to the action, only moving to rest his chin on Yahabas shoulder. 

Semi heard Konoha echo a quiet “KyouKen?” before his attention was once again brought back to the unnamed douchebag, who seemed to find this as a fitting time to speak up.

“Stop being gross and just tell them you're dating already.” He still hadn't looked up from his phone and Semi scowled before loudly clearing his throat, this seemed to work as the other looked up,

“Yes?” His eyes met Semi’s in a harsh glare. The lack of recognition led Semi to realize the guy didn't even remember him. Semi felt something in his chest flare. 

“You don’t remember me do you?” The anger in his tone surprised the rest of his group, evident from Yamaguchi's startled gaze. 

The other quietly looked over Semi, “If you or a friend asked for my number, I'm sorry but as I've told you, I only give that out for work purposes.” 

Semi gaped. He felt as if he’d been slapped, and the guy hadn't seemed to mean it in a malicious way. The guy continued to stare up at Semi, who was attempting to collect his thoughts, and after a few seconds returned his attention back to his phone. 

“What are you even talking about?” Semis responded. What was this guy even thinking? He was certainly attractive, but he wasn't some big celebrity. It was a completely absurd assumption. Semis irritation intensified. “We sat next to each other for like an hour. You threatened to spill a fucking drink on me.” 

From the other couch, a look of realization dawned on Konoha's face. “That was you?” Semi chose to pretend that there wasn’t excitement in his voice. 

The guy glanced over at Konoha before leveling Semi with a look.“You must have been in my way then.”

He seemed to take this as the end of the conversation as he set his attention back to his phone. Semi clenched his fists, emotions ablaze. 

“You told me to never talk to you again, ever.” Semi growled out.

The guy still didn't look up from his phone, “That request still thoroughly stands.” He said before quickly typing something out.

Semi fumed. “You piece of sh-” 

The other stood, making his way over to stand directly in front of Semi. Head raised defiantly, eyes shamelessly inspecting Semis face, “I need to make a call,” he paused, meeting Semi in the eye, challenging him to finish his previous statement. “If you’ll please excuse me." 

Maybe it was due to the other forgetting his name prior, or possibly, subconsciously Semi truly hates himself because he finds himself, once again acting without thinking, and dumbly blurts out "Semi." 

The other only raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "If you'll excuse me, Semi-san." he pushed past him, exiting to the hallway. Semi’s glare following him the whole way.

"Kenji-kun, say hi to Ushiwaka for me!” Yahaba calls out behind him as the door closes. 

For a moment everyone was silent, Yamaguchi looked pale while Terushima looked borderline confused and Kyoutani just looked bored. 

Semi wholeheartedly refused to look at Konoha, aware that he was probably looking smug in some way or form. 

“So he was attractive.” 

Semi closed his eyes and deeply inhaled, attempting to focus on his breathing, "I’m going to fucking strangle you Akinori."

Yahaba and Kyoutani began conversing in hushed whispers, but were soon interrupted as Terushima spoke up. 

“Wait so who was that?” 

Yahaba grinned, “That my friend, was my friend. Shirabu Kenjirou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything this chapter, with the addition of Yahaba, made me realize that this'll definitely branch out with a lot of smaller sub plots.  
> Also I wanted to state that with Yahaba as a character, I am aware I wrote him slightly different/out of character, but trust me it'll become part of his character development and the plot. The whole time it felt like I was writing Oikawa and I kept confusing myself, but it's Yahaba I swear.  
> I'm also pretty sure in the next chapter I'm going to do a POV switch with Shirabu, so we'll get a deeper look into the whole model AU in the story.  
> Anyway thank you so much for reading and have a great day/night!


	3. III. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi suffers, and we get a glimpse into a day in the life of Shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. 
> 
> At this point I've re-wrote/edited this like four times and while i'm still not 100% happy with it I want to get it out so I can go further into the story. I still had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the model aspect, even if it was a bit shaky. 
> 
> I think I might plan to update weekly for now. 
> 
> Also there is a POV switch that's indicated by ---, it's pretty sudden though so I apologize for that.
> 
> Also, also thank you so much for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks, they made me so happy to continue writing this fic.
> 
> If you missed it before, here's how I have the band laid out currently:
> 
> Semi Eita - Main Vocals/Main Guitarist  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi - Rhythm Guitar  
> Konoha Akinori - Bass Guitar  
> Kyoutani Kentarou - Drums  
> Terushima Yuuji - Keyboard

Shirabu, as he was apparently named, never reentered the room. It had been close to an hour and Semi feared at this point even mentioning the other would somehow summon him back. That or Konoha would wink at him again. Both were equally bad.

Yahaba had given them a dramatic retelling of his and Kyoutanis first date, his hands flying wildly as he spoke. Terushima and Yamaguchi had intently listened.  
Semi and Konoha had already heard the story countless times from Kyoutani back in college, though they enjoyed hearing how Kyoutani tripped over himself the first time Yahaba winked at him. Konoha had laughed so hard he snorted. 

A few seconds prior Yahaba had stepped out of the room, his only explanation being a quick shake of his phone and the word ‘work’.

The moment the door had closed behind him, all the members of the group turned to stare at Kyoutani. 

“What?” He growled. 

Konoha was grinning. “So that was the famous Yahaba, huh?” Before Semi could berate him for teasing Terushima spoke up.

“He was cute. I like him.” he said from his lounging position on one of the couches. Kyoutani glared at him, understandably so. It seemed to take Terushima a moment to understand why, when he did his eyes widened. “Shit, not like that! I mean you guys are great together. He’s not really even my type, y’know?” 

Semi was just about to point out how that statement wasn’t any better than the previous one, but before he had the chance the door opened and Yahaba came back through the door. 

After once again positioning himself in their drummer's lap, the two quietly discussing something the whole time, he quickly turned to Semi and pointed.

“Where do you live?” 

Semi wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to the abrupt and quite direct question, but he trusted Kyoutani enough to not date a murderer, so he recited his address. Yahaba quickly typed something into his phone, Semi assumed it was his address. After a few seconds of scrolling he held his phone out so Semi could easily view the screen.

“Here?” Yahaba asked. 

A small bubble of anxiety was forming at the back of Semi's head, why would this guy need his address.

Instead of voicing this thought all he said was, “Yeah.” 

“Good, that will work.” He paused, pushing his phone back into one of his pockets, “We’re sleeping at your apartment tonight.” 

“What?” Semi stupidly replied. Right now he didn't wholeheartedly care about the lacking vocabulary, considering a stranger just told him he was going to sleep in his apartment.

“Yeah, That way I won’t have to listen to Kenji-kun whine all night. Plus you only live like a couple streets away. I’ll just make sure to wake up early.” Yahaba said, as if that explanation cleared away any of his questions. 

“Wait, you live with that guy?” Konoha asked. 

Semi wouldn’t say that was his biggest question at the moment. 

Yahaba waved off the question, as if the answer was obvious. “Momentarily.”

“No-No.” Semi said, interrupting the conversation. “Why do you need to stay with _me _.” He pointed back at himself and then to Kyoutani. “You literally have a boyfriend you could stay with.”__

__“KyouKen lives too far.” Yahaba sighed, dramatically leaning back further into Kyoutani, he glanced at the other members in the room before landing back in Semi. “And not be rude to any of your friends” he paused, “But you seem like the most sane choice.”_ _

__He couldn’t entirely blame the guy for saying that. Yamaguchi was passed out next to Konoha, quietly snoring with a small trail of drool down his chin. Terushima had somehow situated himself upside down on the couch, and was scrolling through something on his phone, head hanging dangerously close to the floor._ _

__Konoha responded with finger guns._ _

__Okay. Maybe Yahaba had a point._ _

__“Fine.” At that word Yahaba’s face lit up, “One rule." He held up a finger, "You two aren’t allowed to have sex anywhere in my apartment. Understood?”_ _

__Yahaba gave him a mock salute. Beneath him Kyoutani went red._ _

__“Wait, if Kyoutanis going, why can’t I?” Konoha said, his voice held indignation that was countered by the grin on his face._ _

__Semi flatly stared at him. “Because, you tend to encourage Tendou in the worst ways possible. I don’t want to have another kitchen appliance set on fire.”_ _

__“You're no fun.” Konoha whined._ _

__Semi frowned, tonight was going to be a long night._ _

__\--- (Shirabu)_ _

__It had been six hours and Yahaba still hadn't responded to his texts. Scratch that he hadn’t even read the texts considering he had explicitly told the other to be here at 8:45 a.m, 9:00 a.m at the latest. It was currently past both those times and there was no site of the brunette._ _

__“Stop frowning. I can't work with you doing that.”_ _

__“I'm not frowning.” Shirabu snapped._ _

__Hanamaki gazed down at him with a flat stare._ _

__“Nah, that's just his brooding face.” Kawanishi said from his nearby, identical chair “When he’s frowning his cheeks puff out more.”_ _

__Shirabu turned to glare at him, but Hanamaki quickly grabbed his chin, forcefully turning his head to its previous position._ _

__He tapped Shirabus temple with the end of a brush, “Close.”_ _

__He reluctantly followed the order, letting his eyes fall closed. Hanamaki immediately began working, swiping the brush over his lids._ _

__After a few moments he spoke again, “Ok, open.”_ _

__Blinking open his eyes, Shirabu found Hanamaki still staring down at him. His hand was still grasping Shirabu’s chin, tilting his face up. Hanamaki’s mouth was twisted in a disapproving look._ _

__“What?” Shirabu said, returning the look._ _

__“You didn't sleep.”_ _

__“I did.” He hadn’t._ _

__“It wasn’t a question.” replied. They stood in a standstill, Shirabu defiantly glaring at Hanamaki, who calmly stared back._ _

__The door slammed open and they both turned._ _

__If Shirabu had been upset before, he was now down right furious._ _

__“Oh, I see what you meant.” the hairstylist behind Kawanishi whispered. Shirabu couldn't remember his name, but the bright blonde mohawk on his head had made him nervous to let the other anywhere near his own hair._ _

__He ignored the two, turning his eyes to the messy and disheveled Yahaba in the doorway._ _

__“Why the hell are you twenty-three minutes late? Our rooms are literally ten minutes away, minimum.” Shirabu seethed._ _

__Hanamakis eyes were also on Yahaba, but they had fallen on a different detail._ _

__“Shigeru is that a hickey?”_ _

__Yahaba’s flush, that Shirabu assumed was from rushing through the building, darkened to a blush. He quickly brought his hand up to his neck, attempting to hide the light bruises littering the top of his collarbone._ _

__“Dammit Kentarou.” He quietly hissed, taking a couple seconds to pull around the collar of his shirt until it covered the mark. Hanamaki was grinning._ _

__“So let me get this straight?” Shirabu bitterly said, “You decided it was a good idea to sleep with your boyfriend _and_ stay the night.” He counted the two statements off on his fingers. “Even after I explicitly to you that we would need to be here early?” __

____“That didn’t happen.” Yahaba quickly responded._ _ _ _

____“So you slept with him, came back and then slept in late?” Kawanishi supplied._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t sleep with him period.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh huh,” Hanamaki teased, “Totally believable.”_ _ _ _

____Yahaba turned to glare at Hanamaki, “I swear to god Hanamaki-san. The next time I find you and Matsukawa-san hooking up in one of the supply closets, I will tell Daichi-san.”_ _ _ _

____Hanamaki only raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“You do realize I don’t have to cover that up, right?” he said, nodding to the mark under Yahabas hand._ _ _ _

____“You both realize we have a photoshoot in under five minutes,” Shirabu sharply said, “We really dont have the time to deal with your pettiness.” Yahaba glowered at him, pointing an accusatory finger.___ _

______“You have no right to lecture me about pettiness, Mr. I bully people on airplanes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Goddammit. Shirabu had hoped Yahaba had been too entranced by his racoon eyed boyfriend to either listen or remember his encounter with the blonde musician yesterday._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait you did what?” Hanamaki’s attention was finally pulled away from Yahaba to glance back at Shirabu._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It's nothing.” He shrugged “I don’t even remember doing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That doesn't make it better Kenji.” Yahaba countered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before anyone else in the room could reprimand Shirabu’s social skills, a knock came from the door. Yahaba startled from where he was standing and Shirabu wanted to laugh at how he looked, wide eyed and hair sticking out at odd angles._ _ _ _ _ _

______The hair stylist currently behind Kawanishi jumped slightly as well. The hair gel he had been attempting to use to smooth down Kawanishi hair loudly clattering to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shirabu was surprised the guy hadn't given up yet. Kawanishi’s hair was notorious at their agency. The record time it had stayed styled was thirty minutes, and that was only after Tanaka had practically used a form of glue._ _ _ _ _ _

______After another, slightly louder knock, Yahaba swiftly opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh-” The guy had his hand poised to knock again, but quickly dropped it down to his side once Yahaba opened the door. “Um, Hi. I just wanted to let you know that your photographer is set up and ready in Studio 4.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other spoke in a rush and Shirabu heard him stutter at least twice throughout the sentence. Shirabu would guess he was a naturally anxious person, wide-eyes and nerves easily on display, but it was only accentuated by his shaking hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shirabu immediately noticed that he was quite short, looking younger than both him and Yahaba. His dark hair had been parted down the middle and his bangs were pushed to both sides of his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a name tag clipped to right side of his chest that read,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shibayama, my man!” The mohawked hairstylist grinned. The recognition of the other seemed to calm some of the others nerves as his hands calmed enough to grip his clipboard steadily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yamamoto-san” Shibayama excitedly replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shirabu watched the exchange, coming to the conclusion that they must work at one of the adjoined companies together._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. Tell him we’ll be there in a second, ‘kay?” Yahaba said, breaking apart the exchange. His voice was once again unbearably sweet._ _ _ _ _ _

______The assistant, Shirabu assumed, nodded quickly. His eyes briefly fell on the Yahaba’s neck, his shirt had shifted to reveal his unfortunate bruise. Shirabu had to hold himself back from facepalming. Luckily Shibayama didn’t say anything else before once again nodding and quickly closing the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, shit.” Hanamaki exhaled, he pointed at Yahaba, then to the empty chair adjacent to Kawanishi “You. Sit. I’ll be there in a second.” He then turned back to Shirabu, quickly examining his face before nodding, apparently satisfied. “You are going to tell Issei that Yahaba’s going to be a little late. We dont need any of you getting fired for messing up this partnership.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s his own fault.” Shirabu retorted. Hanamaki’s mouth twisted into something resembling a frown._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shirabu.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine, yeah I’ll tell Matsukawa-san.” Shirabu sighed reluctantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hanamaki smiled, patting his head, “Good boy.” He laughed when Shirabu cringed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shirabu couldn't help but feel relieved when he and Kawanishi exited the room, Hanamaki and the hair stylist, he now knew as Yamamoto, scrambled to get Yahaba presentable. Most likely with an additional responsibility speech from Hanamaki._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luckily Studio 4 was fairly close to the dressing room they had been in. Shirabu hadn’t had the time to memorize the layout of the building yet considering they had been there for only a few days. He and some of the other members from his agency had been given a brief tour of the first three floors by a different employee a day prior. He had been far too energetic for 9 a.m, Shirabu vaguely remembered his name starting with a K._ _ _ _ _ _

______So far all he knew was that there were several stories dedicated to studio’s, and the higher levels held things such as offices and cubicles for editors. He assumed the top floor was dedicated to the company's managers and executives._ _ _ _ _ _

______The first thing that greeted him and Kawanishi outside the studio, was the sound of yelling. They warily exchanged a look before entering._ _ _ _ _ _

______The studio looked similar to the ones they typically used back in Miyagi, slightly bigger but with a similarl lay out. Shirabu found comfort in the hardwood flooring and white walls. There were multiple cameras located around the room, and at its center it looked as if the backdrop and lightning had already been set up. Multiple props seemed to be placed sporadically as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Off to the side of the room numerous chairs had been arranged and Shirabu spotted a couple other people mulling around the room. Most likely assistants or extra make-up artists for emergencies. He caught a glimpse of Shibayama from before excitedly talking to a taller man with wild brown hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I told you to turn to the right, you titan! That's the left!” Once in the studio Shirabu came to locate the source of all the yelling he had heard. “There-No! Lev that's still the right, you need to turn the _other_ direction!” ___ _ _ _

________Shirabu rarely found people with tempers rivaling his own, but the photographer before him seemed to quickly be surpassing that challenge. The most notable feature, other than their hostility, would be their height. Shirabu knew he didn’t have much room to speak on that topic, having only grown a few inches since high school himself. But his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the photographer's vertical stature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The others height was only accentuated by the pure size of the model he was directing his critique towards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shirabu had met a vast variety of people in his past years modeling, from a wide range of physique and body types all the way to personality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He could confidently say the man in front of him was a giant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kawanishi seemed to be similarly surprised, going by his typically bored expression replaced by surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If he thought it was startling to see the other standing, it was downright terrifying to see the other model running at him full speed. When he came to a skidding halt in front of them he was wide eyed and beaming, he immensely reinded Shirabu of an excited puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hi!” He waved, hand just as large as the rest of him, “You’re the new guys right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lev!” The photographer from before was making his way over, still fuming “You can't just leave the set!” His eyes turned to Shirabu and his rage seemed to almost disappear “Oh, you're here. Good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Knowing full well from the numbers etched on the door Shriabu asked, “This is Studio 4, correct?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yep” the photographer said, “I’m Yaku Morisuke. I'll be your photographer today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shirabu was beginning to seriously contemplate if he had just hallucinated the events of the past thirty seconds. The person in front of him bore no sign of aggression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yaku held his hand out in an attempted introduction, but when neither of the models followed he awkwardly dropped his hand to his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Beside Yaku, the other model looked to be physically vibrating, desperately glancing between the two and back at Yaku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yaku sighed, “Go ahead Lev.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shirabu had thought the other’s eyes couldn’t possibly get brighter. He was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m Lev!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They already know that idiot.” Yaku said, exasperation heavy in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh.” He paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “Uh, I'm a model!” He sounded as if he had made a new discovery. Shriabu wasn’t entirely sure if he had or not. “I also really like cats!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lev paused glancing over Shirabu and Kawanishi, “You two are both taller than Yaku-san.” he observed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oi, what the hell!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In all his years as a model Shirabu had never seen a photographer physically punch the model they were working with, much less witness the model laugh afterwards. But he assumes there's a first time for everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This thought reminds him of something he had noticed was missing from the Studio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where is Matsukawa-san?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hadn’t spotted their agency's photographer yet, he still needed to let him know Yahaba was going to be late. He would prefer if the agencies reputation didn’t spiral due to Yahaba’s sex life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yaku seemed to have finished physically assaulting Lev and he turned to glance back at Shirabu, echoing “Matsukawa-san?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Our agency's photographer.” Kawanishi added. Yaku nodded, but he still looked confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think he’s up on the fifth floor working with some of the other models.” His reply sounded more like a question than an answer. “I can have Shibayama go and check with him, if there's something you need.” As if hearing his involvement in the conversation, the assistant across the room glanced over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We were supposed to be working with him today.” Shirabu pressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh.” Yaku paused. "I thought you were aware. One of the photographers for another shoot called in sick this morning. They needed a quick replacement.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why couldn’t another photographer do it?” Taichi said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. Like you.” Shirabu added. At the question Yaku tensed up, scratching the back of his neck with an awkward huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well that models one of the more,” He paused, hesitantly searching for a word “ _Difficult _models to work with. I personally make sure not to work with him as often as possible.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu could only assume he was talking about one of the higher-paying models._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I'm guessing that it was easier for them to just pay your guy a little extra, instead of trying to convince one of their own photographers who is already aware of his reputation.” Yaku continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu scowled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So your agency doesn't know how to control their own models or photographers?” Shirabu said, crossing his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I never said that, Yaku glared. “Like I told you, he’s just difficult.” Lev was panickedly glancing between the two, sensing the brewing tension._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, good luck. Cause Shirabu here is the most difficult model at our agency.” Kawanishi teased, nudging him with his elbow. Before he could retort, Yaku spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I can tell.” His gaze flickered briefly to Shirabu before he turned around, making his way back to the center of the Studio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once they actually began the photoshoot, a large amount of the aggressive tension between Shirabu and Yaku seemed to dissipate, luckily for Lev, who had seemed on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu had made sure to mention Yahaba, or more the lack of. Yaku had questioned why and Shirabu's attempts of making up an answer on the spot were futile, as Kawanishi simply responded, “Hickey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yaku stared at them before shrugging it off, moving to continue adjusting his camera. Lev had only loudly asked what a hickey was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yahaba came through the Studio door ten minutes after they had started, Hanamaki in tow. Shirabu would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t immediately fall to his neck, luckily Hanamaki had his job for a reason, and Yahaba’s neck exhibited no bruises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he arrived that morning, Shirabu had expected a productive and relatively quick photoshoot. He had worked with Matsukawa for years and knew how to quickly and productively work with the other. But then the curveball known as Yaku Morisuke had been tossed in and Shirabu found all his expectations of the day thrown into disarray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The rationale that a model and photographer with more experience working together produced quicker, higher quality and overall better results has been justified to Shirabu numerous times through his career. He had worked with all the photographers at his own agency for years now and over that time they had come to adjust both to his body and behaviours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was only made worse by witnessing Lev and Yaku work together. They obviously had a long enough history together, having developed a secure model and photographer relationship. Shirabu saw this in the way Yaku adjusted the height of the camera with ease to fit Lev’s abnormal height. Or how he easily kept the others attention from straying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu rarely found himself missing that dynamic, but found it almost impossible not to with Lev and Yaku's display._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were currently on their second break, a couple minutes for both the photographer and models to realign themselves. Shirabu's body already felt exhausted. He had held a pose for too long and he could already feel a steady ache in his shoulder. The shirt he had been wearing for the past two hours was pinching tightly around his biceps and the collar rose far enough to feel almost suffocating. He had found himself subconsciously pulling at it throughout the shoot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he let out a long sigh. The past hours had been grueling and he could already feel his patience diminishing. In addition to the photoshoot itself he had dealt with both Kawanishis steady stream of backhand comments and Yahabas overly bubbly attitude, not to mention the silver haired giant which he now begrudgingly knew was russian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At some point he must have drifted into some form of sleep, because the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes, only to be met with a face barely an inch away from his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If Shirabu was a lesser man he would’ve screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instead he startled in his chair, shouting a small “Fuck!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lev seemed just as surprised by Shirabus' reaction, jumping backwards with an intelligible noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once the other hand seems to regain his bariring, he sheepishly smiles down at him “Sorry about that Shirabu-san.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled, realigning himself in the chair. This seemed to be a good enough response to the apology as Lev immediately returned to his normal bright grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So you guys are from Sendai, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu only responded with a small hum, neither confirming or denying the statment. Lev seemed to take it to mean the former, as he continued talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I've only ever been there once. It seems cool though, is it fun there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.” Shirabu replied, eyeing his nails. He hopped that exhibiting his lacking interest in the conversation may help the other to leave sooner_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lev’s face contorted in what he could only be described as a pout,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh.” The conversation seemed to, thankfully, end there as Yaku and Lev over. Most likely to lecture him about something in one of the photos he had previously taken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Throughout the photoshoot Lev continued to test Shirabu’s limits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So, do you like oinarisan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were once again in the middle of a shoot. Lev must have seen this to be the ideal time to spark up a conversation, leaning over to whisper in Shriabu’s ear. Shirabu felt his eye twitch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lev!” Yaku shouted from behind the camera, “If you talk one more time I'm going to tell Kuroo about the camera you broke last week!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Beside him Lev went rigid, and he skin paled. He didn’t talk again for a good twenty-four minutes. Shirabu would have preferred it if it was for the rest of the shoot, but by his count that was Lev’s record, so it counted for something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the five hour mark they were once again on a short break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yaku was hunched over his laptop, pulling up recently taken photos and listing out when they needed to repeat or not. Surprisingly Lev had few to none, even with his tendency to fidget and talk throughout the shoots. Yaku would commonly point out small critiques, but he would rarely have Lev redo a photo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The person who seemed to be faring the worst out of the four was Yahaba. The make-up on his neck had rubbed off a number of times, now sitting around four if he counted correctly. Yaku would point out things such as messed hair or a slouched shoulder and Yahaba would have to redo the whole process. It seemed to be wearing at the others bubbly persona, considering Shirabu found himself tolerating the others presence more than usual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hanamaki also appeared to have picked up on this. He seemed to be keeping a closer eye on the other, forcing him to drink and eat small amounts through the breaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu was aware of the changes in their own company that had occurred in the past recent year, and how they had affected Yahaba, everyone at their agency was. He found himself hoping the company's new arrangement wouldn't place any further pressure on the others shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By the time the shoot finally ended it had been around seven hours. Shirabu couldn't remember the last time he had to shoot for over five hours, but that's just the kind of outcome that occurs with newly introduced photographers and models._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He even came to find Yaku and Lev to be tolerable throughout the shoot, along with the rest of the staff on set. Well, maybe Lev was less tolerable than others but he adjusted to the behemoth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Presently Kawanishi was having Hanamaki wipe down his face, his skin was fairly sensative and he tended to have his make-up removed as soon as possible. When he and Yahaba offered to wait he only waved them off. Hanamaki did the same, saying something about the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They all knew his true intention was to hunt down Matsukawa somewhere in the building. Hopefully he had better luck than they did that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he and Yahaba finally exited the building the brunette let out a sigh. His hands were nestled in his pockets and he had on one of his more natural smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The breeze was cool but not cold, typical for late spring. From a nearby sign Shirabu saw it was only around 4:00 p.m. The sidewalks were populated by what he assumed was an average amount of people for that time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As they walked Yahaba was quiet, eyes tracing the ground. Shirabu could tell he wanted to say something. He was proven correct when Yahaba spoke up a few moments later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kentarou is having another performance in two day.” He paused, “I'm planning to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu knew why he was telling him this. He had known Yahaba long enough to know how the other asked for certain things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The one with Semi-san?” he said. Yahaba’s gaze left the ground to glance at him, eyebrows raised. “What?” Shirabu asked flatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You remembered his name.” It sounded like both a question and an assertion_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course I remembered his name. I met him yesterday.” he glared “Besides he practically shoved it in my face, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t remember.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yahaba waved a hand, “Yeah whatever, I figured you’d just forget out of spite.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course you’d think that.” Shirabu rolled his eyes, minutely picking up his walking pace. Annoyingly Yahaba didn’t even struggle to keep up with his longer legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sooo.” The other dragged out the word, “Will you come with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had taken to leaning on Shirabu’s shoulder and when Shirbu attempted to shove him off he only deposited more of his weight on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh come on Kenjirou, it’ll be fun.” Shirabu turned, giving him a questioning look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Last time your definition of ‘fun’ was sneaking past security, and waiting in an empty room to scare your boyfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah and that was fun! I got to see my boyfriend, and you got to meet your cute boy crush,” he paused, seemingly contemplating something “Well technically re-meet, but that's a small detail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s not my ‘boy crush’.” Shirabu said, using his fingers to quotate the word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So your not denying that he’s cute.” Yahaba teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I never said that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But your not-not saying it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shigeru.” He growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine, fine.” Yahaba raised his hands up in faux surrender, “How about this. You come with me to their next performance, and I won't mention ‘cute boy’ or the rest of his group for two weeks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu knew it was a trap. He was smart, he knew he should say no. Yahaba seemed to notice this as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That includes Kentarou.” He added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine.” Shirabu quickly responded. He knew it was a terrible idea to agree to any of Yahaba's plans, but a chance to get him to be quiet about his boyfriend was an offer Shirabu couldn’t pass up. He had been dealing with Yahabas love struck rants since highschool, he saw any period without Kyoutani being mentioned heavenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yahaba cheered, wrapping him in a combination of a hug and some sort of strangulation technique._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shirabu already found himself regretting his unwise agreement to his friends antics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. 
> 
> I was so happy to add in characters such as Hanamaki and Yaku in this chapter and i'm even more excited to add more in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> I know this chapter was also kind of messy, so I apologize for that. (I might edit it in the future)
> 
> Next chapter I'm planning on switching back to Semi and I'm debating switching to another new pov in the future that could be fun to work with as well. 
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for reading and have a great day/night!


End file.
